


Pouting and Impertinence

by DarcyPrince



Category: Longbourn - Jo Baker, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyPrince/pseuds/DarcyPrince
Summary: Kitty is having a bad day.
Relationships: Kitty Bennet & Lydia Bennet
Kudos: 6





	Pouting and Impertinence

Oh! what rotten luck poor Kitty had! She would not be going to Brighton to see the officers, even though Papa knew quite well, that it was but a small, trivial thing to take the family there that summer. It was simply not fair, and there was nothing in this world, or the next, that could sway Kitty’s belief on the matter. There was no one who was decidedly more upset than herself in the entire country!

‘Oh! hmph!’

Kitty watched as her younger sister Lydia flung herself first into a chair complaining bitterly, before throwing herself into their sympathetic mother’s arms as though she were the only one affected by the dreadful news. As though Kitty’s own misery were nothing at all!

Currently, the Longbourn household was in quite a downtrodden state. The news that the militia would soon be leaving Meryton, and the thoughts of such unlively days they will have to endure after their departure, left little room for the usual boisterous attitudes that the younger members of the household typically found themselves in.

Kitty and Lydia Bennet, later in the afternoon, could be found sulking in the parlour, having noisily refused their sister’s kind offers of a refreshing walk on such a fine bright day, with Lydia exclaiming that such a day was neither bright, nor fine, and that the sun was taunting her with its cheerfulness and would only make her complete and utter despair that much more potent. So here the two sisters found themselves, attempting to fix up the hideous bonnets they had purchased earlier that week to make up all pretty and new. They soon regretted their decision, however, as they had grown used to their almost daily trips into Meryton to gawk and flirt with the officers, and so found themselves in a state of snappish unrest. This seemed to affect Lydia more than her sister, for poor Kitty soon found herself the unhappy witness to her sister’s current outburst. Having flung the periwinkle blue bonnet upon the table, as well as the pale pink ribbon she had been fussing over for the better half of an hour, she sat back in a huff with her arms crossed and a pout to match. Kitty, well versed in her sister’s many moods, understood immediately the theatrics were for her benefit, and were meant to entice her into asking Lydia what the matter was, but before the words even left her mouth her sister exclaimed brattishly.

‘Oh! what is even the point of fixing up this ridiculous bonnet anyway, if there will be no officers to compliment and admire it in only a few weeks. It is not fair! It would be nothing, nothing at all, for Papa to allow us to go! How can he be so cold, so uncaring towards his own daughters- do you know, just this morning, after breakfast, I had stopped him before he could disappear into his horrid library, for you know as well as I, once that door is shut, he will not be seen again until lunch. I had begged him, begged! upon my knees! - well not physically, for you know it would never do to ruin this dress, for I so do love its cut, and I asked him- with tears in my eyes mind you- if he would not reconsider his hasty decision for us not to go to Brighton. And do you know what he said? He said that I would learn one day that officers are not everything! That I would actually thank him for his decision in the future! Can you believe he actually said that?! Me! get over his ridiculous choice, and to then thank him for taking away the only pleasure I get out of-’

Lydia was known by all those she came in contact with, for being a very animated creature. When speaking upon a subject she was most passionate about, her entire body would join the conversation, arms flapping about, moving this way and that, and she would never stand still, bouncing up and down or side to side. Kitty, having dutifully listened to her headstrong, passionate sister, began to lose interest in the one-sided conversation by this point in time, having become desensitised to such sessions with her after years of ranting in the same manner she was being forced to endure in that moment. For all that Papa enjoyed proclaiming all of his daughters to be creatures of silliness, and frivolity, (Lizzy being the sometime exception), Kitty prided herself in being quite astute in all things involving Lydia, she always knew what the proper response was to every one of her sister’s moods. At times like these, Kitty understood that she must simply sit quietly and allow Lydia to rant and rave to her heart’s intent, without being interrupted or questioned. If there was one thing Lydia hated more than anything in this world, something Kitty learned very quickly early on in life, it was to be confronted with questions and blame. Lydia Bennet did not like to ever believe that she was in the wrong in any situation, or that any of her ideas were ill-conceived or flawed in any way. If someone, anyone, were to tell her she should not do something, Lydia would simply puff up her cheeks, and stalk off to prove that person wrong in every sense of the word. 

So Kitty sat quietly working on her bonnet, nodding every time her sister addressed her, and murmuring soft agreements at every lull in the conversation when Lydia needed to prepare herself for her next wind. This went on for quite some time, so long in fact, Kitty found herself struggling to continue her enthusiasm in the face of so much self pity. She felt a small bubble of annoyance bloom in her breast from her sister’s selfishness. Did she really believe that Kitty’s pain and upset was so much less than her own?! It was not fair for either of them, and Kitty felt silently furious with her sister for her complete lack of sympathy for her own plight.

Kitty could not remember a time in her life she had ever felt as miserable as she did at that exact moment. She felt as though she could not remember what it was like not to feel this way either, she could not bring to mind a single happy memory of where she felt even moderately joyous and content. The only saving grace from this whole situation was that she at least did not have to suffer such heartache alone, although she did feel guilty for believing such a thing. She could mourn the loss of the fine men she had the pleasure of spending many a wondrous days dancing and chatting with someone who felt the loss as strongly and deeply as she herself did.

‘- and now I am sure they are mourning our company this very moment themselves, the poor thoughtful dears that they are. Oh! how this must pain them! For as you know, they will never be able to find as lovely company as they did with us. How bored they will be! Without my jokes and brilliant ideas for pranks, they are sure to be so very anguished and-’

‘Miss Lydia, begging your pardon miss, but a letter has just come for you.’

Lydia’s mouth snapped shut upon the rude interruption the maid had caused to her great speech of injustice, for she had most certainly ruined it! Kitty simply winced, fearing for the tongue lashing the poor maid was sure to receive.

Slumping into the chair before the table, Lydia flung her arms into the air and cried, ‘Fah! I am not interested in any letters! Can you not see how distressed I am?! I am in far too black a mood to even consider using the energy required to open a letter, much less read one.’

The maid, Pol- something or other, although her name was not very important or relevant at all, fidgeted nervously with the letter in her hands. ‘Oh miss, do not distress yourself so! I am sure the master has your best intentions in mind when he made his decision, he did.’

Lydia tossed her head dramatically , her curls bouncing, and raised the back of her hand to her forehead. ‘Oh! how ignorant you are! To believe such a thing, that Papa was anything but unjust in his decision for us to stay here for the summer and waste away from boredom! Go! leave me in my misery!’

The maid had but bowed and nearly scampered toward the door when Lydia piped up again.

‘Just out of curiosity, who is the letter from?’

Turning and bowing again the maid replied, ‘It was one of those militia boys that brought it. They said it was from their colonel's wife, a Mrs. Forster, miss.’

‘Ah!’ Kitty suddenly dropped her bonnet and needle, shoving her bleeding thumb into her mouth as the other two jumped and looked at her, Lydia glancing at her for a second before turning away, the maid wearing a worried expression and taking several steps towards her.

‘Miss Catherine! Are you alright?!’ taking out a spare cloth from her apron, the maid quickly handed it off to Kitty, who immediately pressed it against her bleeding finger, her heart beating rapidly.

‘Don’t fret so over her, I can hardly hear myself think! Kitty, be more careful, honestly who still fumbles with a needle at your age!’

Kitty felt her cheeks heat up, blushing furiously, she however had little time to fret over her sister’s blatant rudeness. Her mind was alight with the possibilities that letter held, both hopeful and devastating.

‘So, Mrs. Forster you say. Hymph! she probably just wants me for tea, to rub in my face the company I will be losing. How now that I will no longer be there, she will finally be the prettiest girl in the soldiers company, and soak up all of their attention and praise! Oh! what a horrid thought! How I wish oh wish we were going to Brighton!’

‘Lydia! For Heaven’s sake, open the letter!’ Kitty nearly shouted. She could not take much more of this, her headache mounting to almost unbearable levels, she knew full well that Lydia was as curious as she was for what the letter’s contents held. However, Kitty also knew all too well, Lydia did so love her games, thus the reason Lydia turned to Kitty with an exaggerated pout on her lips and annoyance dancing in her eyes, no doubt mirrored in her very own. Reaching over, Lydia snatched up the letter from the maid and made a dismissive hand motion with it. Bowing one last time, the maid hurried off, leaving the two sisters to glare at one another.

‘Well, that’s a fine way to speak to your favourite sister. Do not forget Kitty, it is my letter. Addressed to me, not you, and I have every right to do with it what I please, whether that is read it or ignore it.’

Kitty was dangerously close to leaning over and tearing the letter right out of her sister’s hands. But finally, slowly, oh so slowly, the letter was opened and the contents revealed. Lydia’s eyes immediately began scanning its contents, in a bored, exaggerated manner, flicking back and forth carelessly, but then, about halfway down the paper, her eyes abruptly stopped their descent. For a second, Lydia simply blinked rapidly with her face completely neutral, then her eyes widened and she hurriedly began once more from the beginning. Moving through the letter at a much more enthused pace, Lydia began physically bouncing in her seat, swinging her legs and making a high pitched trill in the back of her throat. When the letter was complete, Lydia, having had a smile build upon her face since her second perusal, suddenly shot up out of her chair and flung herself at Kitty, hugging her viciously.

‘Oh Kitty! Wonderful, sweet, precious Kitty! Oh what joy! What elation I feel! I could sing! I could dance! I am- I am- Oh, I do not even know what I am, for that is how happy and jolly I find myself to be! This world Kitty, it is so beautiful and kind! What luck! What luck!’

Finally pulling away from a very shocked and confused Kitty, Lydia immediately began to dance around the room, skipping and spinning in her great show of merriment.

‘What? Lydia, what did it say?’ Kitty could practically feel her sister’s joy rolling off of her in waves, and she became very curious indeed.

Giggling, Lydia grabbed Kitty’s hand and dropped the letter there for her to read, continuing her reel about the room. ‘I am for Brighton! Harriet! that angel, my dearest friend, for you know how much I adore her, has invited me to go with her to Brighton!’

‘What?! We are for Brighton?!’ Kitty felt her heart leap at the very thought smiling widely she looks upon the letter with hungry eyes and began reading:

My Dearest Friend,  
Oh Lydia! My dear, what news I have for you. I am sure you will be very much overjoyed by what I have to tell you and I must admit, it is taking all of my willpower to stop my hand from shaking, for I do not know what I would do if you could not read what I have to say on account of clumsy penmanship! As you know, the militia will be leaving for Brighton in the summer, and I have been witness to the misery that news had brought you! Oh, how it has made me very unhappy to see such a darling girl such as yourself look so downtrodden these last days. (Well, no more of it I say, for I have come up with the most wonderful idea!) My dear husband noticed my distress and wished to know what ailed me. I told him of the sadness our parting would cause not only you, my dear friend, but also myself, for wherever would I find such company as yours? Thus, the kind, darling colonel suggested a most happy solution! For what is a lady to do, surrounded by men all day, with not the lively company of a woman in sight! It would not do, Lydia dear, it would not do! And so I am cordially asking you, my dearest Lydia, my sweet girl, to do me the great honor of accompanying me to Brighton as my own little companion! What fun we could have, what games we could play! Oh, my dear, even though I am fairly certain I know what your answer is, please let me know as soon as you are able!  
Your eagerly awaiting Friend, Harriet Forster

Kitty was not even aware she was shaking until she had finished the letter. Pure hurt and anger consumed her and she stood up furiously. This was not fair! Lydia was not so close with Mrs. Forster that she should be given such a distinction! Such a privilege! Lydia was but 15! She may prattle away about being 16 in only a month, but that did not change the fact that she was not 16 yet! Kitty was two whole years older than her, and she was never invited to accompany anybody anywhere. Kitty had every right to be asked as much as Lydia did!

In her fuming state, Kitty did not notice Lydia pluck the note from her slack hold and skip out the door until she heard her joyous calls throughout the house for everyone to gather, for she had the most wonderful news! Kitty, having already been feeling miserable since the sun even rose, chased after her bouncing sister, already feeling a brand new headache and wave of misery descend upon her before she even passed under the doorframe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts so that I may grow as a writer!


End file.
